1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a self lighting display device, and, more particularly, to an organic electroluminescent display device and a method of driving such a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ordinary organic electroluminescent display device has a matrix of segment electrodes and common electrodes respectively formed in X and Y directions on the respective sides of an organic electroluminescent layer which emits light in accordance with the applied voltage. While the organic electroluminescent layer of such a simple matrix drive type of display device is excellent in luminescent response with respect to the applied voltage, it hardly has a luminescent memory property with respect to the applied voltage so that it merely emits light line by line only in the scan period. This requires that the luminescent luminance in the scan period should be increased. Increasing the voltage for that purpose results in an increased burden on the organic electroluminescent layer and accelerates the degradation of the organic electroluminescent layer. When this display device is driven at a high duty ratio to match with the high resolution, a crosstalk occurs, which provides displayed images with a low contrast ratio.